Colhendo Primaveras
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Em seus últimos dias de vida, Tiago e Lílian relembram momentos importantes de seu romance, a fim de ignorarem o mau pressentimento que os cerca junto com os planos da Ordem. Narrada sob a ótica do casal, o foco não é contar as traquinagens dos Marotos e


**Capítulo 1 – Pude sentir a luz solar... e não entendi seu calor**

Olhava aquela cascata ruiva como se dela dependesse a minha vida. E mal sabia eu que um dia consideraria esta hipótese. Não conseguia prestar atenção no que o meu professor especialista em adormecer os alunos (exceto a ruiva, claro) dizia fantasmagoricamente. Meus pensamentos estavam no dia em que conheci alguém especial... em circunstâncias estranhas.

Deu-se tudo por uma briga, queria matar Snape naquele dia. Pisava a grama despreocupado, quando ouvi gritos um pouco longe. Escondi-me atrás de uma árvore espessa e observei a cena...

"Devolva minha carta!"

"Mas ela está tão interessante, Evans! Olha aqui: "filha, o diretor é mesmo muito atencioso, não se preocupe com os sonserinos, porque falei com umas mães bruxas que conheci e elas me disseram que quando você for provocada, procure a professora Minerva e não dê importância a eles, como está fazendo." Coragem a sua de dizer que não somos importantes, agora você liga para nós, certo?"

"Snape, pare com isso! Por que resolveu me importunar, não fiz nada para ninguém!"

"Ah, fez sim. Entrou aqui. Só este velho maluco do Dumbledore colocaria uma sangue-ruim metida a bruxa acadêmica na escola, para completar a escória!"

Os outros riam, a menina quase chorava, mas sua raiva parecia ser maior. Não gostei de quando Snape falou de sangues-ruins, aprendi a respeitar os bruxos mesmo que não fossem puro-sangue, pois isto não determinava caráter. Então, fui defendê-la e arranjar motivo pra socar aquele seboso, afinal, estava devendo umas respostas desde o primeiro dia de aula.

"Por que você não mexe com cobras, elas poderiam te enfrentar de igual pra igual, sabia?"

"Pronto! Falando em escória, chega o Potter! Veio defender a podre, é?"

"Vim, e devolva esta carta logo, ela não é sua." – adorava portar-me como herói perto das garotas e dos sonserinos.

"Pegue."

Nisso, dei um soco nele e peguei a carta, que foi estilhaçada quando nos atracamos e rolamos na grama, entre socos e pontapés. Os outros bradavam o nome daquele nojento, e nada mais vi ou pensei a não ser acabar com a raça dele. Mas duas pessoas apartaram-nos.

"Sirius, me deixe acabar com este idiota!"

"Você não vai acabar com ninguém, Minerva quase veio aqui! Parem com isso agora!" – disse outro amigo meu, Lupin.

"A garota estava assustada, vocês terão sorte se ela ficar quieta!"

"Acho que ela não olhará mais na sua cara, grande Potter... – o imbecil brincava com os restos do pergaminho. Sirius me puxou para longe dele, e depois conseguimos conversar."

"Por que você fez aquilo? Tá do lado deles?"

Lupin me obrigou a concordar, brigar com ele agora era besteira, apesar do corte na boca e a roupa rasgada serem motivadoras.

"E a garota? O que ela disse?"

"Chamou você de bruto." – disse Lupin, com aquela permanente cara de inocente.

"Bruto? Eu defendo ela das ofensas e ainda levo o apelido de bruto?"

"O que você queria, Tiago? Com a briga, ela se assustou, a violência não é solução pra tudo."

"Mas é muito útil. Vou falar com ela..."

Depois que já estava perto de minha casa, me lembrei de uma coisa importante: eu não sabia em que casa ela estava, não tive tempo de prestar atenção. Porém, tinha o sobrenome... Evans. Fui até Maristela, a fofoqueira lufa-lufa da escola.

"Você conhece uma tal de Evans?"

"Potter, você é um fofo! Quando crescer será mais interessante ainda, pena que sou velha pra você." – ficaria ótimo sem aqueles comentários tontos (menos a parte que me elogiava) – "Mas eu sei quem é. Está no mesmo ano que você, é grifinória e mais precisamente, foi até a biblioteca agora há pouco."

"Obrigado." – se não corresse, as vítimas seriam minhas bochechas.

Quando cheguei lá, Madame Pince dava uma bronca nos alunos falantes. Portanto, não tinha como conversar com ela, pois podia se revoltar e perder pontos para a casa. Achei a ruiva, e nem foi difícil, os cabelos dela eram compridos e num tom vermelho intenso na época. Arranjei pena, tinta e pergaminho entre cochichos (já havia garotas que me amavam no meio do ano por me acharem "fofo", como Maristela dizia) e sentei em frente a ela. Então, percebi que a conhecia sim, só não reparei direito: era a cdf que respondia tudo das últimas carteiras.

Observei-a tanto, e ela nem divergiu sua atenção do livro grosso. Escrevi, um pouco confuso, alguma coisa para acabar com a má impressão:

"Desculpe se fui muito indelicado hoje, mas só queria te defender, Evans."

Coloquei sobre o livro com cuidado, visando não assustá-la. E foi impossível: ela arregalou aqueles olhos verdes (que na hora me chocaram pela cor tão viva) e leu rapidamente o bilhete, sem me encarar. Como estávamos um tanto distantes, pôde responder sem que eu visse o que escrevia. A resposta não me agradou:

"Preferia que não tivesse feito nada, perdi a carta de minha mãe e nem pude saber o que ela queria dizer de importante pra mim, Potter! Esqueça isso tudo, me deixe quieta!"

Fiz tudo aquilo para receber patadas? Não, não deixaria aquilo barato. Com rapidez, respondi alterado:

"Pois então tenho de concordar com o idiota do Snape, você é uma menina muito tola e não devia estar aqui! O chapéu devia ter te colocado na Sonserina, porque só as pessoas mal agradecidas estão lá!"

Sorri descaradamente e esperei que ela lesse. A reação realmente me feriu.

"Você é muito grosso mesmo, Potter! Eu te odeio!" - ela gritou.

"Srta. Evans e Sr. Potter, se retirem agora mesmo, ou sua casa terá menos pontos pela balbúrdia! – aquela bibliotecária com mania de silêncio seria minha vítima por alguns anos..."

"Viu o que você fez, sabichona?"

"Foi tudo culpa sua, seu imbecil!"

Era difícil admitir que Severo acertou sua previsão, ela não falaria comigo porque destruí a carta dela. Mas isso foi para o bem dela, como não conseguia entender? A partir daquele dia, eu, Sirius e Pedro começamos a irritá-la, apesar de não deixarmos que os outros a chamassem de sangue-ruim, mesmo ela não merecendo no nosso julgamento.

Sim, os anos se passaram, as brigas se intensificaram entre nós e eu reparei que ultimamente olhava demais para Lily, como a apelidei quando um sonserino retardado descobriu que era assim que a mãe lhe chamava. Claro, ela odiou a situação.

"Pontas, você está em que mundo? A aula já terminou! Vamos combinar como espiar o treino dos corvinais..."

As palavras de Sirius não eram absorvidas por mim, procurava aquela chama que aquecia-me por dentro e sentava na minha frente.

"Pontas!"

"O que é?" – perguntei, esgotado.

"Precisamos combinar o plano!"

"Tá, vamos logo." – resmunguei, voltando a realidade.

À noite, Lupin não apareceu no lugar que marcamos para assistir o treino na surdina. Quando chegamos no salão comunal, fomos tirar satisfações:

"Como você esqueceu nossa obrigação? Prometemos para o capitão que veríamos o treino e contarímos a estratégia, e além disso deu tempo pra amarrarmos a gata do Filch no pé da armadura do segundo corredor, mas a Maristela viu o Pedro! E se você estivesse com a gente, enfeitiçaria a capa! Nós somos um grupo ou não, Aluado?"

"Deixe ele se explicar, Almofadinhas." – disse eu, visando não acordar o dormitório inteiro por causa dos gritos dele.

"Mas ele está certo, você não podia deixar a gente na mão!" – Pedro nunca teve uma grande personalidade mesmo...

"Quando eu ia alcançar vocês, vi a Lily chorando atrás da poltrona e... fui consolá-la."

"Ah, você prefere dar um colinho pra neurótica em vez de ajudar os seus amigos, é?"

"Sirius, pára de gritar, por favor!" – pedi, com um pouco mais de energia. Lupin estava escondendo alguma coisa de nós e eu queria saber do que se tratava.

"Desculpe se prejudiquei vocês, mas eu gosto dela e não podia negar ajuda!"

"Você gosta da neurótica, Aluado?" – ele passou dos berros para a perplexidade, e eu não conseguia definir o que senti ao ouvir aquilo.

"Gosto. E não chame mais Lílian de neurótica. Ela é minha namorada."

Naquele instante, parei de raciocinar. Aluado disse tudo olhando para mim, e nada me fazia digerir a informação. Uma inconformidade me acometeu, uma dor súbita que eu queria reprimir, e quanto mais tentava parecia ter um caminhão de areia nos meus olhos. Ao acordar deste sentimento ruim, me vi batendo em um dos meus melhores amigos, dois dias antes do Natal. Não soube o porque aquilo tudo, ela era apenas a garota que eu enchia desde o primeiro ano! Pelo menos eu gostava de considerar esta idéia.

Saí de perto deles enfurecido, e ninguém falou comigo a manhã toda. Antes de partir, uma voz encheu meu coração de alegria em meio a tempestade ainda sem motivos eminentes pela minha visão turva.

"Potter, por que você bateu em Remo?" – ela não estava irritada, para minha surpresa.

"Não te interessa, Evans." – não entregaria minhas dúvidas.

"Interessa sim, ele me contou que você fez aquilo quando contou que nós estávamos namorando. Portanto, quero saber porque isto te afeta!"

"Não queria que meu amigo namorasse com alguém que não gosta dele."

"Eu adoro o Remo!"

"Você adora os seus livros, Evans!"

"Quer saber, perdi meu tempo tentando te entender! Você fica aí neste mundinho medíocre, amando a si mesmo e não querendo que seus amigos sejam felizes! Potter, você nunca vai conseguir amar uma garota de verdade, porque é vazio e vai morrer sozinho se olhando no espelho!" – ela saiu correndo, e pude ver que começaria a chorar. Conhecendo suas reações como a palma da minha mão, tinha esta certeza. Só não previa que meus olhos voltassem a arder como na noite anterior. Lupin me fitou com raiva quando passei perto do vagão onde estavam ele, Lily, Sirius e Pedro. Considerei os dois uns traíras, e fui sentar-me sozinho, com as palavras de Lily ecoando... e atormentando meus pensamentos.

Ao chegar em casa, refugiei-me em meu quarto, precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo comigo! E então, minha mãe resolveu entrar.

"O que você tem, meu amor?"

"Briguei com os meus amigos."

"Isso você me contou. Agora quero saber por quê."

Ela sentou ao meu lado, e o carinho que emanava era tão forte que não pude expulsá-la. Não era mais um garotinho, apesar de ser metido, o que hoje eu confesso ser um erro deixado no passado pois agora isso é uma estratégia pra fazer certas pessoas rirem e meu ego dar pulinhos. Nos 14 anos confusos, vinha a pessoa que me acalentava até antes de eu nascer, e eu não tinha coragem de esconder a agonia. Comecei a contar sobre Aluado e Lily, as emoções estranhas e atitudes babacas. Com a serenidade de sempre, sorriu e bagunçou mais os meus cabelos indomáveis (como se tal fosse possível).

"Tiago, você está amando!"

"Quê?"

"Você ama esta garota, por isso não quer que Remo a namore."

"Mãe, você está criando lesma na cabeça... ela negou a minha amizade, só sabe me chamar de ridículo, idiota, grosso, metido e insensível! Sinto uma raiva muito grande, ela não gosta do Aluado, quer meter o bedelho no nosso grupo, desfazer a cumplicidade dos marotos pra me provar que é a melhor. Hoje até ficou com Sirius e Pedro! Eu detesto aquela ruiva neurótica!"

"Vai demorar pra entender... mas quando você quiser descobrir as respostas para sua confusão interna, fale tudo o que vier na cabeça sobre Lily. Mas fique em frente a um espelho, olhe bem para ele e despeje seus pensamentos."

"Para quê? Ver como sou bonito quando nervoso? Sim, porque aquela garota me deixa fora do sério de vez em quando."

"Preste atenção nos seus olhos, em sua voz, contemple-se. Agora isso parece bobo, mas não se esqueça deste conselho, ok?"

"Tá bom." – queria encerrar a conversa, tudo era absurdo.

"Ao menos pedirá desculpas a Remo, certo?"

"Se ele não incluir a namoradinha dele nos nossos planos e reuniões, posso até pensar."

"Tiago..." – o tom de repreensão acompanhava-me... meus pais eram os únicos a quem eu ainda tinha respeito.

"Chame eles aqui amanhã, eu prometo que converso com os três... mas não quero..."

"Lily aqui em casa." – odiava quando imitava minha voz, zombava de mim.

"É. Agora posso ficar sozinho no meu quarto?"

"Pode, o que eu tinha para falar, está dito. Espero que você não se esqueça de nada."

Pude ouvir uma risadinha abafada antes dela fechar a porta. Me joguei na cama e respirei cansado, era horrível a solidão. Aí, lembrei de algumas cartas de garotas que recebi, e fui lê-las para alimentar meu ego (que não era pequeno, diga-se de passagem). Lily estava errada, muitos me amavam e eu amava todas as meninas bonitas da escola, e ela tornava-se feia, horrosa pra mim. Nem tanto... até que era bonitinha. Não, os cabelos ruivos contrastavam-se com os olhos verdíssimos, tão lindos que disparavam meu coração assim como quando eu voava... mas, porque eu a achava linda naquele momento? Contradi-me. E então, medroso, olhei para o grande espelho que mostrava o dia partindo. De raiva, virei-o para a parede e desci para esperar meu pai. Além de formar uma importante decisão, um grande e audacioso plano que eu nunca imaginei ser tão trabalhoso e longo.

No dia seguinte, Aluado, Almofadinhas e Rabicho foram em casa. Voltamos a ser amigos, retornamos ao nosso pacto anterior, porém, com uma exceção:

"Que a neurótica não se meta entre nós."

"Não vou deixar de fazer besteiras por causa dela, Pontas. E chega de brigar, você não acha?"

"Acho sim."

"E não chame a Lily de neurótica... pode ser?"

"Ele vai falar o quê? Sua namorada? A gente tá podre de saber que você dispensou a Grace pra ficar com ela, e não posso dizer que foi uma boa escolha..." – Sirius, com 14 anos, não tinha um pingo de pudor quando garotas faziam parte do assunto. Mas eu nunca tive muita moral para julgá-lo...

"Vou chamá-la de Lily, então. Como faço para irritá-la."

"A cara que ela faz quando ouve é de matar um com os olhos!" – disse Pedro.

"É por isso que a chamo assim quando quero. Evans também é uma maneira de mostrar desprezo."

"Você quer esconder o quê mostrando desprezo por ela, Tiago?"

Aluado ficou sério de repente, e eu respondi em tom divertido:

"Não quero esconder nada, pois tudo o que sinto por Lily é nítido para qualquer um."

"Menos para você mesmo, né?"

"Ei, vocês dois não vão brigar de novo, vão?"

"Não. Ele é que leva as coisas a sério, Pedro! Só estava brincando."

Diria mais alguma coisa, no entanto preferiu calar-se. Sirius sugeriu que importunássemos minha velha vizinha, e isso fez Aluado esquecer a bronca que provavelmente me daria. Mas eu ainda não entendia nada do que ele falava. Estava maluco, assim como mamãe.

O Natal começou perfeito. Casa cheia, gente pra me paparicar, meus amigos para dividir a alegria no fim do dia. Só não esperava encontrar alguém encantador num vestido verde-esmeralda que destacava ainda mais seus lindos olhos... a cara de idiota que fiz certamente durou um bom tempo, pois ela me fitava rubra e espantada.

"O que foi, Potter? Nunca me viu?"

"Acho que não."

"Sua casa é bonita. Seus pais são muito simpáticos, sinceramente, não dá pra entender a que parte da família você puxou." – estas palavras me acordaram.

"E eu não sei explicar a sua vasta educação, Lily."

"Não me chame de Lily!"

"Por quê? Isto te deixa emocionada?"

"Enojada seria o certo. Só as pessoas que gostam de mim me chamam assim."

"Que lindo! Mas quem disse que eu não gosto de você?"

"Só se for gostar de me irritar! Aliás, nem sei porque perco o meu tempo tentando um diálogo contigo!"

"Porque você não vive sem mim, como todas as minhas admiradoras."

"Eu te admiro mesmo, Potter. Admiro a tua cara de pau!"

"Feliz Natal pra você também, Lily!" – eu ria da irritação dela, ficava tão atraente nervosa...

Ela não me dirigiu a palavra durante a noite, mas percebi o motivo de tanta reclamação sobre a irmã: a criatura nos olhava com nojo, bem se via que era uma trouxa retrógrada. Os pais dela estavam maravilhados, queriam conhecer a vida dos bruxos, até conversei com eles um pouco. Mas a mãe de Lily parecia analisar-me minuciosamente (sogras... as piadas de trouxas têm o seu valor...).

A festa de Natal acabou, teria de voltar para Hogwarts. Enfim, meu plano tinha de dar certo. Decidi encher Lily de um jeito diferente, fazê-la se apaixonar por mim, só para mostrar que ela não era tão inatingível ao meu poder de sedução. O namorico de Aluado não duraria, e seria ela quem terminaria tudo. Finalmente, ela não se meteria com os marotos, pois fiquei possesso quando nosso amigo nos deixou para trás várias vezes por causa dela, porque Lily tinha prazer em me provocar. Mas ainda faria ela engolir o bilhete que passou, pagar a injustiça que fez comigo.

hr>

Essas lembranças chegam a me divertir. Os raios solares se confundem com o calor transmitido ao grandioso resultado do amor que cultivei e dupliquei para não ser egoísta nem sufocante. A vida tem vários sentidos, e todos exigem ao menos um sorriso sincero de puras almas... que me fazem virar um poeta tolo e irremediável. Aquele sol de inverno incendiou-me ironicamente com sensações quentes demais para serem esquecidas.


End file.
